1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to analog to digital converters and more specifically to analog to digital conversions at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog to Digital Converters (ADCs) are now slowly entering the field of high-speed chip-to-chip links, where they were previously forbidden due to their large power and high input capacitance. Also, the implementation of sophisticated coding schemes in data communication requires the use of an ADC at the receiver side.